


Take Off Your Rose Colored Glasses

by Rebelrewriter



Series: Into the Thomasverse [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confessions of love, Grief, Knife Mention, M/M, Meeting Alternate Selves, Murder, Or Maybe Alternative Timelines?, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebelrewriter/pseuds/Rebelrewriter
Summary: "Ha! That's what I used to think. It's time to stop being so naive and take off your rose colored glasses."
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Into the Thomasverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770826
Kudos: 14





	Take Off Your Rose Colored Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. Basically the sides meet alternate verisons of themselves, including a corrupted Patton.  
> Yes, I know it's bad I wrote this for Tumblr at two in the morning because I had an idea and couldn't let it go. And yes, I plan on contining this after the orange side is revealed, which I know will take some time, but I want to know all the sides and their roles before continuing.

Patton: No! That can't be right.

Other!Patton: Ha! That's what I used to think. It's time to stop being so naive and take off your rose colored glasses

Logan: Patton's glasses aren't rose colored?

Other!Patton: It's an idiom, you idiot.

Logan: (Shocked/hurt expression)

Roman: You are not Patton. He would never!

Other!Patton: (sarcastically sweet) Oh, I'm so sorry about that. But the grown ups are talking right now.

(Roman and Logan vanish.)

Patton: W-what did you do to them?!

Other!Patton: Oh, they're fine. But what would you do if they weren't?

Patton: I-I...

Other!Patton: I thought as much.

(We see Roman and Logan separately meet their counterparts, chained up in a basement or dungeon. They talk as they try to free their counterparts from their chains. Scene switches between them.)

Roman: How long has he kept you down here?

Other!Roman: Oh, it feels like centuries!

Other!Logan: What month is it?

Logan: April?

Other!Logan: Three or four years.

Logan: (shocked) Three or four years!?

Other!Logan: Maybe five?

Other!Patton: If I were willing to harm Roman or Logan, what would you be willing to do to protect them? Would you be willing to kill me?

Patton: Wha-No! I could never.

Other!Patton: Even if it was the only way to save your family?

Patton: ...Even then. I...we're morality. You must understand...

Other!Patton: Exactly! We're morality. And part of morality is having to choose the lesser of evils.

Patton: I'd rather not choose any evil.

Roman: These chains have no keys...where did your Patton get them?

Other!Roman: Probably the same place we got the dagger.

Roman: Dagger? What dagger?

Other!Roman: Nevermind. I guess you never got it.

Roman: By the way, where is your Virgil?

Other!Roman: Who's Virgil?

Logan: I've seen anything like these chains...

Other!Logan: It comes from outside this mindscape.

Logan: Outside the mindscape...? How do you know? How is that even possible?

Other!Logan: Huh. I guess it never happened to you.

Logan: Do you think your Roman or maybe your Virgil would know how to break these chains?

Other!Logan: Roman I doubt, but...whose Virgil?

Other!Patton: Well, that's not always an option! Why can't you see how cruel the world is?

(Virgil appears behind them)

Virgil: Because that's my job. Now, (tempest tongue) GET AWAY FROM HIM.

(Patton smiles but Other!Patton's face soften and appears to be about to cry.)

Patton: (happily) Virgil

Other!Patton: (Softly, almost in disbelief) Virgil?

Roman: You know? Moody, dark, emo vibe?

Other!Roman: (nonchalantly) Oh. You mean Anxiety. He's dead.

Roman: (shocked) Oh..I'm sorry.

Other!Roman: (almost amused.) Why? When the villains fall, the kingdoms never weep.

Roman: (Appalled)I know you never got a chance to get close to him, but surely you don't mean that?! Even before, I'd think I'd have been a least a little upset if Vigil died.

Other!Roman: Why? All he ever was drag us down and hold us back. Sure, without him Thomas was a little...unmotivated but if Patton hadn't locked us up I'm sure we could have fixed that.

Roman: No wonder your Patton went crazy. Is your callous disregard why he locked you up?

Other!Logan: So Anxiety's name was Virgil.

Logan: Was?

Other!Logan: He's gone.

Logan: Gone? Our Virgil had ducked out temporarily but we managed to convince him of his worth. Did your Virgil find a way to leave the mindscape entirely? Is that how you know of places outside the mindscape?

Other!Logan: No, I mean he died.

Logan (shocked) I'm sorry.

Other!Logan: Why? It wasn't your fault.

Logan: No, I meant...I'm sorry for your loss. Is this what triggered Patton?

Other!Logan: Yes, he's always been one to overreact.

Logan: While I admit locking people up is extreme, he's grieving an severe loss. Do you know why he saw fit to lock you up?

(Both Patton and Virgil are tied up by Other!Patton. Patton is also gagged but Virgil is not. Other!Patton approaches Virgil. He extends a hand causing Patton to cry out, which is muffled by the gag as he fights his restraints. Virgil flinches but Other!Patton just caresses his cheeck before embracing him.)

Other!Patton: Oh, Virgil! I've missed you so much! Look at you! Purple looks so much better on you than just black.

(He goes on like this for a while. Virgil and Patton share a glance, realizing they're missing something.)

Virgil: (gently) Patton...I..I'm not...

Other!Patton:(Whispering in his ear) I know. I know you're not my Virgil but please, please, just let me pretend for a little while. Please.

(Seeing Patton, even if it's not his Patton, so lost and broken hurts and Virgil fights backs tears. His bonds loosen and Virgil hugs Other!Patton back. Patton's ropes also loosen and he manages to free himself of the gag.)

Virgil: (gesturing to the garmet around Other!Patton's neck) Is that my old hoodie?

Other!Patton: Yes. I needed something to keep you close. I miss you so much.

Patton: You lost your Virgil.

Other!Patton: I miss him. So, so much. It hurts. I can't...

Virgil: (Still gently) You miss him-me. But why? Why push your Logan and Roman away?

Patton: You could grieve together.

Other!Patton: (Breathless laugh) Grieve? They aren't grieving and they don't even feel regret, even now.

Virgil/Patton: Regret?

(Their eyes widen as they realize what he's implying. Even Virgil, who never shied away from painful truths has trouble accepting this.)

Other!Patton: I've...stopped seeing good in everything or anything after that day. My family was torn apart. I hate them. I can't forgive them and they aren't even sorry. Even when they saw how it affected Thomas. Even when they saw how it affected me.

Patton: You can't mean...

Other!Patton: You asked how I ended up like this. Here's the truth. I loved Virgil and Roman and Logan more than anything else. Even more than my own life. They were my life. My family. They were everything to me. But then I lost Virgil, my Virgil, my son...they took him from me.

Virgil: There has to be some mistake...

Other!Patton: It was a mistake. One they wouldn't regret. I tried to make them regret. I can't forgive them. Roman and Logan took you from me. They killed my Virgil.

Roman: (Drawing sword) YOU WHAT!?

Other!Roman: I don't see what the big deal is. I'm a prince, I slay monsters all the time. This was no different.

Roman: This was very different. This wasn't some dragon witch or manticore chimera you dreamed up, this was a person. An irreplacable part of Thomas. It was Virgil.

Other!Roman: Oh, don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same before you ended up getting so attached.

Roman: No! I wouldn't have. Even back when I didn't like or trust Virgil I never would have harmed him.

Other!Roman: It's part of a prince's job to slay monsters...

Roman: He wasn't the monster. You are! You don't deserve to call yourself a prince! Do you even feel a little sorry for what you've done?!

Other!Roman: Why should I? He was useless. What about about me? I've been locked up here alone for years with nothing to do! Do you really think I deserve this?

Roman: Oh, I don't think it's even close to what you deserve.

Other!Roman: Why do you care so much?

Roman: Because he's a part of Thomas.

Other!Roman: Everyone has their flaws, I think I was helping Thomas out. Self improvement, you kn-

(Roman grabs the other and goes to impale him but stops himself from doing so. He pulls himself off and dusts off.)

Roman: You're not worth it. Virgil wasn't...isn't a flaw. I see that now. I didn't always like him. I didn't give him a chance and I wasn't kind to him. I regret that. But I never hated him and I never would have thought of killing him as a solution.

Other!Roman:And you're friends? You can actually tolerate him? Like him even?

Roman: No, we're not friends and I don't like him.

Other!Roman: ?

Roman: We're family and I love him.

Other!Roman: (gags)

Roman: Oh, shut up. And people say I'm immature. And we're the romantic side, aren't we? It's kind of amusing how little you can tolerate that.

Other!Roman: Well, I happen to have standards...wait, are you saying you love him romantically!?

Roman: ...Yes, I am.

Other!Roman: What is wrong with you?

Roman: That's a laugh coming from you.

Other!Roman: Surely, you must realize how wrong this is? Why else wouldn't you have confessed?

Roman: How did you...?

Other Roman: Oh, it's obvious. Admit it. You haven't confessed because you're ashamed of your feelings. You know how wrong it is.

Roman: That honestly sounds homophobic. And I'm not ashamed of my feelings for Virgil.

Other!Roman: Then why haven't you confessed? Oh, don't tell me your afraid. Can't handle rejection can you.

Roman: I can handle rejection! You can't gain anything by fearing rejection. (Softly) I just...don't want his rejection.

"What makes you think I'd reject you?"

(Both Roman's turn to see Virgil standing in the doorway.)

Virgil: Patton and I found a way home. The other Patton won't stop us.

Roman: Virgil. You know what happened here?

Virgil: Yeah.

Roman: I...Virgil, you know I'd never would have considered...

Virgil: Roman, I think the worst in everyone and everything, even if it likely isn't true. And I know you never would hurt me. If I think that it has to be true.

Roman: Virgil...

Virgil: Besides...(smirks) you love me.

(Roman blushes and stutters)

Other!Roman: You disgust me.

Roman: Oh, the feeling is mutual.

Virgil: You're just jealous cause your single. (Walks out of room)

Roman: Wait... does that mean you'll...? Virgil get back here!

(Logan slams Other!Logan against the wall.)

Logan: (enraged) You killed Virgil?!

Other!Logan: Yes. It was a poor decision, I'll admit that. I hadn't realized how much of Thomas's sense of self preservation was in Anxiety.

Logan: That's all you have to say?

Other!Logan: I just admitted I made an error in judgement...

Logan:(Increaingly angry) You committed murder. That's more than just "an error in judgement" Do you understand what you did?

Other!Logan: Yes, Thomas's sense of self preservation is gone, his reflexes are weaker, he lacks a filter...

Logan: That's not what I'm asking. Do you regret what you did?

Other!Logan: I don't "regret." I admit I should have taken a different course of action.

(Tears prick Logan's eyes as he tightens his grip on his shirt.)

Other!Logan: You seem... emotionally charged. You are supposed to be logic, there is clearly something off with you.

Logan: YOU THINK MURDER IS A VIABLE OPTION AND YOU CLAIM THAT THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME?! (Breathes deeply) You killed more than just Virgil. You killed your family.

Other!Logan: First off, family is defined as a group consisting of parents and children living together in a household or all the descendants of a common ancestor. Regardless what Patton thinks the word means we are not "family." And even if we were I only aided in Virgil's death. I didn't harm Roman or Patton.

Logan: The technical definition of family is...lacking to say the least. You were a family. Your actions destroyed that. You killed your family.

Other!Logan: Your emotional and your reasoning is lacking. Are you certain...

Logan: Yes, I'm emotional! I filled with emotions! And I'm Logic. One does not cancel out the other, you know why? Because I'm the logical capabilities of a human being. Humans don't and shouldn't completely divorce their logic from their emotions. You are a prime reason why. Right now I'm angry. Angry because there is some version of me that thought killing a version of someone I love was acceptable.

Other!Logan: Love...?

Logan: Yes. Love. I have that feeling too. And 'an intense feeling of deep affection' doesn't do justice to what I feel. Virgil, Roman, and Patton are my family and I love them. I hurt when their hurting. I'm happy when they are happy even when I don't stand why.

Other!Logan: Virgil means the same to you as Roman or Patton?

Logan: No. The way I love each of them is different. The way I love Virgil is...like I want to be there for him when he is overwhelmed. And I know he'd do the same for me and that brings me comfort. He protects Thomas and by extention all of us and I admire that.I suppose that's like how you would feel towards a close friends even though we're more than that. Roman infurates me but...I like him there even when we're arguing. Our disagreements are like...how we show each love. Brotherly love. Thomas used to argue with his brothers constantly but he still loved them. And Patton? He's different. Like I want him to notice me. I want to make him happy.

Other!Logan: Like a father figure?

Logan: No. I want...the way a father loves his son is different from the way a son loves his father. I want...the same love from Patton as I give to him. I want...an equal exchange. This so much harder to understand.

"I think I do."

(Logan turns and sees Patton.)

Patton: We talked things out. Virgil is getting Roman. Logan, do you want to talk when we get home.

Logan: No...

Patton: Logan, I want to give you space but I also know you need to talk about this. I know that bottling up emotions isn't good...

Logan: No, that's not what I meant. Patton I...

(Logan bursts into tears and falls to his knees. Patton catches him and holds him.)

Patton: What do you need, Logan? What are you feeling?

Logan: I...everything. I'm feeling everything. I tried so hard to not feel because I thought that would make impair my function but now...I know how bad not feeling anything is. How that emotions can...be necessary even for logic but I don't know...how to process what I'm feeling. I need..I need..

Patton: What do you need Logan?

Logan: (sobbing) I need...you. I need you to keep holding me like this. I've needed this for so long.

Patton: Shh, I've got you. It's okay. You can let it all out now.

Logan: I love you, Patton.

Patton: I know. I love you too.

Logan: No, you don't understand. I...love you. In a way that's different from Virgil or Roman. I...I have a way I love them and they love me and it works but for you I want more.

Patton: More?

Logan: I want...you to hold me like this. And I want to hold you like this. And not just when one of us is overstimulated. I want...to be validated by you. And I want to validate you. I want to be there with you when your upset and when you aren't. I just want...you.

Patton: Logan...do you...love me romantically?

Logan: I don't know. Is that what this is?

Patton: I don't know either. But I feel like that's how I feel about you.

Logan: Really?

Patton: Really. Let's go home. We can talk more there.

(Other!Logan watches in stunned silence as Patton and Logan leave.)

Patton: What's going to happen to you?

Other!Patton: (sighs) Very soon nothing.

Logan: What do you mean?

Other!Patton: How do you think I was able to keep my Roman and Logan locked up for so long without Thomas intervening?

(Logan, Roman, Virgil, and Patton stare questioningly.)

Other!Patton: Our Thomas was in an accident soon after Virgil died. He's been in a coma for the last five years.

(Everyone makes various shocked expressions.)

Logan: After that much time the chances of Thomas recovering are...unlikely.

Other!Patton: I know. I can still hear what the the people around him are saying sometimes. You all might want to hurry up and leave. I don't know what will happen.

Virgil: Do Roman and Logan know?

Other!Patton: They don't even know about the accident. They were too busy arguing when it happened and then I just...

Logan: Maybe it's for the best. If they knew they might try to leave...

Roman:...And they've caused enough damage. But I do have one question before we go.

Other!Patton: What is it?

Roman: How did you all aquire these things from outside the mindscape? The chains and the...the other thing.

Other!Patton: Do you know how you ended up here?

Patton: No, we just kind of...showed up.

Logan: Does our ending up here have something to do with the mindscape altering items?

Other!Patton: It...may be better to let this go.

Virgil: But...

Other!Patton: It's safer that way.

Patton: Are you sure you want to stay?

Other!Patton: Yes. I belong here. And...I hoping to.. to see Virgil again.

Logan: Well I wish you the best in that regard.

(The sides leave, leaving Other!Patton alone.)

(Other!Patton goes to his room, which is now devoid of color. He lays down on his bed and closes his eyes, waiting. He's not really expecting to see Virgil, just to be able stop feeling such pain. He hears someone sit on the bed next to him and opens his eyes.)

Other!Patton: Virgil?

Other!Virgil: Yeah, I'm here.

(Other!Patton goes to hug him, but stops, afraid he might disappear if touch. Other!Virgil sees his hestiation and hugs him.)

Other!Virgil: I'm here. And I'm never leaving you again.

Other!Patton: How?

Other!Virgil: I was never fully gone. I just lost a physical presense. I could still see you. I'm so sorry you were alone for so long.

Other!Patton: You were alone too.

Other!Virgil: (sighs) Actually no, I wasn't. By the time I got here they were already waiting.

(Confused, Other!Patton looks behind him and sees two familar figures. Other!Patton protectively pulls Virgil towards him.)

Other!Patton: What does this mean?

Other!Roman: Did you really believe we ever would have gone as far as kill one of our own?

Other!Logan: I would have been more tempted to kill Roman than Virgil.

(Other!Roman gives a mock expression of hurt and playfully jabs his shoulder.)

Other!Patton: I don't understand...

Other!Virgil: The Logan and Roman that killed me, the ones you spent the last five years with were fake. Created by the same person who offered the knife and the chains.

Other!Patton: (sobbing) Oh...I'm so sorry. I spent the last five years hating you when you were victims too..

(Other!Logan hugs Other!Patton and is joined by Other!Roman. Other!Patton sqeezes them all three of them in a hug.)

Other!Logan: Don't blame yourself. The conclusion you came to was natural. Had I been in your position I would have thought the same thing.

Other!Roman: I was teasing, I'm sorry. None of us blame you.

Other!Virgil: We've missed you. You've been alone for so long. But now we're together and nothing will ever separate us again.

(Other!Patton melts into the group hug but is bothered by something.)

Other!Patton: We'll be together forever, right?

Other!Roman: Only if we can't be together longer.

Other!Virgil Yes. Forever. And no beings from outside reality or mind altering knives will change that.

Other!Patton: But what about the others I met? What will happen to them?

(The remaining three exchange glances.)

Other!Logan: I have no idea why but I'm fairly certain She has something to with it. They are home now, but I doubt She's finished with them.

(Other!Patton looks worried but Other!Virgil sqeezes his hand reassuringly)

Other!Roman: They'll get through it. As long as they stick together, there's nothing She can do to break them.

Other!Patton: She broke us.

Other!Logan: We were unprepared and unaware. They know now that something is out there. And deep down I think they know it's not over.

Other!Roman: But enough of that. Thomas is waiting. And we have an eternity to spend togther.

(Other!Patton smiles as he follows his family. He trust that they are right. It was over for them and they would be free and happy together forever. And the others would make it through. He had faith they would.)


End file.
